


【德哈】情人

by Sunlu0880



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlu0880/pseuds/Sunlu0880
Summary: 和情人節沒什麼關係。戰後，八年級。
Kudos: 2





	【德哈】情人

馬爾福給了波特第一個吻。他小心翼翼，彷彿這一切都不是真的，畢竟偉大的救世主……噢，現在可能需要換一個稱呼了－哈利波特現在正站在這裡，他看起來有些緊張，試圖躲過德拉科的眼神。  
哈利的確在這裡，在級長浴室的門口，被馬爾福家的少爺按在門上親。好吧，其實感覺還不錯。於是波特主動給了馬爾福第二個吻，他扯下他綠底銀紋的領帶，在金髮少年充滿驚喜的灰藍眼睛中找到自己。這個吻被加深的迅速，柔軟的舌頭滑過上顎，引起哈利一陣顫抖，心臟似乎沒有想減緩的意思，它跳得飛快，不可思議。他以前也親過女孩，但和德拉科接吻感覺完全不一樣。  
可愛情哪有講道理的呢，誰也不會想到，曾經互為死對頭的彼此此時正在熱烈的吻著對方，沒人知道他們渴望彼此有多久，史萊哲林和葛萊芬多數百年來的對立也在這刻得到緩解。他們較勁般的吸吮並舔吻對方的唇瓣，試圖在上方留下彼此的痕跡。  
明天，整個霍格華茲都會知道昨晚發生了什麼。  
幼稚。剛被放過的哈利暈呼呼的想。眼鏡在剛才的騷動中滑落，那雙如同寶石的綠眼睛在沒有厚重的鏡片遮掩後展現出它的璀璨。  
德拉科靠上哈利的額頭，鼻尖貼得很近，周圍只剩下彼此的呼吸。哈利將手放上他的胸膛，隔著衣料也能感受到少年的躁動，兩個人在慌亂中逐漸合而為一，連心跳也是一樣的。馬爾福將手掌覆上哈利的手背，他碰了碰他的小指，於是哈利將手翻過來，十指緊扣。  
“怎麼樣”德拉科低沉的嗓音在耳邊響起，“這樣夠資格當哈利波特的男朋友嗎？”他故意加重男朋友這三個字，是喔，德拉科馬爾福現在確實是哈利波特的男朋友。  
“你還是多努力吧”哈利對他挑絆的笑，德拉科也不生氣，只帶著交扣的雙手來到自己的下方。  
“我努不努力你應該自己試試看”  
他唸出密語，級長盥洗室的門應聲開啟。  
  
他們又開始新一輪接吻，但這次卻分不出是誰先吻上誰了。衣物散落在地上，哈利波特扯開德拉科馬爾福的襯衫，扣子崩落在地上敲出聲響。德拉科挑挑眉，從善如流的解開自己剩下的上衣，並隨手丟在地上。  
“寶貝你可真心急”德拉科眯著眼看他，哈利翻了個白眼，然後把自己的襯衫也脫了。“你到底做不做？”  
德拉科用行動回答他，他拉下自己的褲鏈，再將平口的內褲往下移了幾分，泛著粉色的性器彈了出來。  
馬爾福本人可以說是精緻優雅，史萊哲林的王子可不能失了形象，哈利甚至還能想像他是怎樣緩慢而謹慎地將那被燙得完美的襯衫塞進褲腰當中。不過現在襯衫不在褲腰裡，而馬爾福本人－至少他的性器絕對算不上優雅。  
“嚇傻了嗎”德拉科用手指環住他的陰莖，腰往上頂了兩下，腫脹的龜頭從指間冒出來。“摸摸它？”  
哈利吞了吞口水，性方面的知識他還是有的，他知道等一下這樣的陰莖就要塞進自己的屁股裡。  
害怕可不是一個葛萊芬多該有的情緒，哈利波特也更不應該有。於是他點頭，將手指摸上馬爾福的陰莖，修剪圓整的指甲輕叩铃口，指缝没忘搓揉底下的囊袋，慢慢地貼著柱身來回滑動，那雙用來接住金探子的手此時正在替自己手淫。金髮少年滿意極了，即使是在那些濕黏狂野的夢境裡，他也不敢如此想像。黏稠的精液從小孔中射出來，沾滿黑髮少年的雙手。  
“夠了”德拉科對跪在他雙腿之間的哈利勾勾手指，嗓音似乎又暗了幾分。“過來”  
他舔吻哈利的下頜，又往下到了喉結，然後在鎖骨用了點力吸出痕跡。哈利知道那是佔有慾的體現，於是他收緊自己在馬爾福腰間的手，將人安穩的抱在懷裡，也默許對方的行為。  
“啊！”他驚呼出聲，低頭果不其然看見德拉科得逞的壞笑，然後他伸出舌頭來，再次舔過淺色的乳珠，不知名的快感襲上腦海，輕喘出聲。“等一下……”  
他示意德拉科停手，可受到鼓舞的少年根本不可能停手，哈利被整個人推倒在石造平面上，背脊接觸那刻有些冷，但很快被滾燙的體溫暖和。德拉科用自己的雙腿卡住哈利的不讓他合起來。拿回主導權的馬爾福用指尖去揉，像對待課堂上的魔藥耐心對待，乳點在柔軟的胸脯中緩慢地立起來，然後他用上兩根手指，夾住圓核，用了點力去捏。  
“你喜歡這樣”馬爾福沒有放過另一個乳頭，濕滑的舌頭覆上去如同蛇般撩動情慾；又如同嬰兒般去吸小小的乳孔。哈利渾身發麻，吐出陣陣美好的喘息，毫無保留地迴響在寬廣的級長浴室裡頭。  
早在自己的名字前面加上德拉科的這幾個大字時就不需要再有什麼羞恥心了。  
反正德拉科會愛他，然後他會一樣愛德拉科。  
經歷過一切的他們決定都不要再虛假了，死對頭的遊戲兜兜轉轉玩了七年，大戰或許奪走了很多東西，但沒有讓愛意消退半分。他們不用被理解，只需要熱烈的一場戀愛。  
“我喜歡這樣”哈利把手指放進嘴裡，在德拉科的目光下如同舔著性器般的沾濕指節，帶著銀絲往下滑過被玩弄不堪的胸脯，玩了幾下後依依不捨的到鍛鍊形成的腹肌、肚臍、以及側邊的人魚線。  
最後他一把扯掉自己的內褲，同樣興奮的陰莖跳出來，哈利輕輕的撫過，但沒有停留。在德拉科幾乎快無法忍耐的同時用雙手掰開雙腿，無人造訪過的粉色肉洞暴露出來。  
“也想要你狠狠地操我”  
  
事情可說是一發不可收拾，撩撥馬爾福的波特又得到一次如暴風雨的親吻，他們不要命了般試圖吞掉對方，又在瀕死的那刻重新愛上彼此。馬爾福不知道從哪裡搞來潤滑，倒在手裡就往哈利的屁股送，少年渾身都是瘦弱的，又在長期鍛鍊過後變得強壯，只有臀部始終柔軟，天知道馬爾福想要這麼做多久了。另一隻手掌將肉感的臀瓣掰開來，方便他更能看清楚波特是怎樣將自己的手指一根根吃入體內。  
被拓開的感覺並不好受，哈利悶著聲忍耐不適，卻在德拉科的手指碰到某一點時大叫出聲，雷鳴般的快感襲上神經，順著血液到了腳趾末端，他不自覺的顫抖起來。德拉科知道自己找到地方了，於是更加賣力的用手指操幹著哈利，讓哈利只能隨著動作發出呻吟，最後，眼眶濕潤的他在意識朦朧間僅靠著德拉科的手指就射出精水。  
哈利在感覺後方的小縫被什麼頂著的時候才回過神來，他抬頭看著德拉科灰藍的眼睛，一向明亮的眼神被情慾弄得混濁，手掌此時正扣著腰間，滾燙的肌膚接觸讓哈利知道他也忍得很辛苦。  
“我愛你”  
名為愛情的咒語瞬間炸開來，變成慶典會用到的煙火，更是魔杖頂端閃爍的光亮。德拉科把性器送進哈利的小洞裡，那裡已經被完全撐開了，潤滑做得很足所以哈利並沒有覺得疼痛，只知道怪異的酸漲感將他填滿。  
是德拉科馬爾福。  
腦袋變成漿糊，於是他扯著馬爾福再次接吻，同時接受下身的狂風驟雨，全身張開來令人不安，耻骨被折騰的有點疼痛，明天或許得去醫療翼休息……或是一起躺在馬爾福的床上，也不算太壞。  
他的里面柔軟又高溫，柱身被包裹起来的感觉太過美妙，像是好幾千張會動的小嘴圍著细细親吻，一陣陣的快意使得頭皮發麻。  
如果哈利現在起身給他一個索命咒，德拉科也甘願承受。但是那雙綠眼睛陷入名為情慾的漩渦，他只屬於自己的現狀讓馬爾福滿足極了，兩人注定一生糾纏的現實使得他心裡泛出幸福。他可以帶著盼望活下去，而哈利會永遠陪著他。眼底忽然發酸，馬爾福偏過頭吸吸鼻子，以為自己掩飾的很好，然後選擇更加賣力地幹波特。  
囊袋拍打臀部发出啪啪的聲響，淫靡的水聲混著雙方的喘叫，像是海浪席捲小船，在浮沉的世界裡試圖尋找自我。陰莖頂撞前列線換得哈利又一次攀上高峰，粉色的軟肉隨著抽插被快速翻動又收回去，口水混著其他體液變成一團。結合的感覺太棒了，處子的矜持被丟掉，顯然馬爾福也是這麼想的，他們像沒有明天的做愛，為彼此獻上癲狂。  
  
德拉科帶昏沉的哈利來到浴池中，溫度剛好的熱水漫上雙腿，再來包裹全身。他看著對方渾身的痕跡，又看看自己身上也是同樣狼狽，馬爾福臉上帶著微笑，將黑髮少年擁進懷中，手指在背後的淺溝摩娑，兩顆心臟沒有阻隔的相貼，感受彼此肆無忌憚的跳動。  
哈利波特或許魯莽，但比誰都更勇敢。  
德拉科馬爾福再也不會逃了。  



End file.
